1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to a system and method for running a computer system using a portable CPU module. In particular, the present invention relates to a system and a method for using a removable processor module having a processor and adapted to be inserted into multiple computer systems in order to execute processor instructions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many computer users own multiple computer systems and/or other computing devices. A user may own, for example, a desktop computer at home, a desktop computer at work, a portable laptop computer, and in addition, a user may own pocket-sized computing devices such as a personal data assistant and a mobile phone.
Each computer system and device a user owns requires a separate processor. For example, a desktop personal computer and a personal data assistant require two processors of different types. Separate processors are required even for computers in the same family such as a Windows desktop personal computer and a Windows laptop personal computer even if they are not used at the same time.
Furthermore, computer systems are typically restricted to the computational power provided by the computer system's internal processor. Even if a user owns other processors (such as processors in the user's other computer systems), the user cannot utilize the computational power of these processors in computer systems other than the ones in which the processors are installed.
What is needed, therefore, is a system and method that could provide a user with the capability of owning a single processor being able to be used on multiple computer systems. The system and method should also provide the user with the ability to utilize additional processors on a computer system having an existing processor in order for the computational load to be shared between the existing processor and the additional processors for better computational power.